


hands

by jessus



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessus/pseuds/jessus
Summary: drabble series: hands. written after jiyong's palm-reading v live.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i wrote anything gtop-related, and i just found this little 500-word baby fic hidden in the back of my notebook, so here's a drabble. hopefully i'll get more into writing them again soon (and maybe some ikon fic too) when school gives me a second to breathe! no disrespect meant by fic!jiyong being ridiculous to palm reading/palm readers in general.

when seunghyun walks into the living room expecting a chorus of ecstatic greetings, what he gets instead is a vision of jiyong with seungri’s hand enclosed in a cage built from both of his own, his thoughtful, squinting face a foot away from it at the most. seunghyun’s eyebrows draw together at the way daesung is cackling next to them both with a couch cushion clutched tightly in his hands, even as an amused grin makes its way across his features beneath the confusion, unstoppable.

“jiyong’s been doing this for the past week,” a voice says behind him, and seunghyun almost jumps, ever-surprised when he just so happens to get caught staring. he turns his head to find youngbae standing against the wall just off to the side of the doorway, watching too. “he thinks he knows how to read people’s futures, now. it’s never pretty.”

the good-humored exasperation in his voice tells seunghyun that jiyong’s predictions for youngbae’s future can’t have been particularly pleasant, and he’s about to say so, maybe tease at his own predictions, when he’s distracted by a shout of surprise.

he turns back to the scene to find jiyong on his knees on the couch, ridiculous and animated as he says, “four children by the time you’re thirty-two... with _three_ different mothers!” his voice is as filled with delight as it is accusation.

seunghyun laughs out loud, quiet enough that he won't disturb them. the gag clearly hasn’t worn out its welcome to daesung, but if the look on seungri’s face means anything, it’s growing old to some. their youngest starts to whine, about the unfairness of his fake future always being the _worst_ , and then as if having been alerted to his presence by some force of nature, jiyong looks over at the doorway.

he can _feel_ the way youngbae rolls his eyes next to him as jiyong’s smile grows even further before he turns back to seungri.

“sorry, wait,” he says, releasing seungri’s hands to pat him consolingly on the head, mussing his hair in the process. “i read it wrong. five children.”

and then he’s off the couch, heading for seunghyun, who tucks his hands into his pockets right away as a means of self-preservation and ignores the pout jiyong sends him. youngbae walks away from them immediately, huffing.

seunghyun understands his need to do so, and is amused by it every single time.

jiyong doesn’t say that he missed him. that’s reserved for when they’re alone, or when it’s all five of them in a group chat, being silly and sappy with each other --- nothing too serious, nothing that will make anyone feel uncomfortable having to witness the sheer honesty that is always, _always_ written on every inch of jiyong’s face when he says something like that.

seunghyun doesn’t say that he missed him, either. he doesn’t have to. but he does lean towards jiyong, squint down at the backs of his hands, hum thoughtfully, and finally tell him, “the second knuckle on your ring finger says you’ve been looking forward to something.”

“that’s not how it works,” jiyong returns. the pleased smile he can’t quite hide as he reaches up to pat seunghyun’s shoulder and then begins to drag him back towards the others says that that’s _exactly_ how it works.

**Author's Note:**

> pls come talk to me about bigbang on twitter: @topult


End file.
